fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fairy Tail; Before part 3
Eleanor So, we have the new kid. So far, he was dancing with the others. I just had to have a drink of milk. Not beer, or the likes, I get drunk way too easy. Milk for me. The bartender, Miss Lalya. She was a very kind women, if just... big. 350 pounds big. She was only 5'6, and 350 pounds, with blue hair, and blue lipstick. She was always there, for people who just wanted to talk. I sat on a chair, and lifted my index finger, for one drink. She was making it, and looked back, with a warm smile. "So sweety, how are you?" "Same old, same old." "That worries me." "Oh, am I always sad?" "No. A lot of times, you are sad." "Well, thanks for caring." "I do. Now, don't make me force you to enjoy yourself." Grumbling, I got up, trying to smile. I thought I was an idiot, took a step back, and sat down. Layla, looked at me, with disappointing eyes. "Failure." "Chalk it up then. But you'll have to wait in line." "Great, your routine 'I'm imperfect.' Eleanor, grow up." "Okay, okay, okay. If it gets you off my back. So, how's your sis?" "Making a run for me. Getting alcohol." I got up, again, and saw everyone was partying. I tried to move around, look like I was dancing, doing a step forward, and back. So far, it fooled no one, but the drunks. Great, my whole target audience. Can this get any worse? Grom Grom, was dragging himself, away. The military attacked his bandit group, and captured all of them but him. He lost his horse, his legs were hurt, and he was in a bad mood. When he's in a bad mood, people burn. Violently. He was going to find those guys, and drag their body's all over Fiore... Twice! That's the idea. Still dragging himself, he heard a foot step, and looked back. "Oh, hi mister? You need help?" An extremely beautiful women, with a cart of alcohol with her, looked down at him. She was riding a horse, had red hair, wore a robe, and looked of the right age. She smiled, and took out her hand. "Hey, let me help you up." Grom, looked at her, the alcohol, and the strong horse. Only three possibilities. Grom's gone crazy, she's a cannibal, or maybe God is looking out for him. He didn't see flying blue cats, and didn't believe in any god, so cannibal she was. Still, he should be able to overpower some girl. He took her hand, and he helped himself up. He jumped on the cart, and looked at her. "Thanks Mam. You?" "Liyla." "Grom. So, what's with the Alcohol?" "Taking it to my guild. Turtle Tooth." Grom, stroked his goatee, and thought of the name. He had his eyes turned wide, and his mouth gaped. "Oh crap... My old guild." Liyla Liyla, riding her cart with Grom, tapped her head. Strange, she never met this guy, but she was working in the guild since she was 12. For 9 years, she was working with her elder sister. He must have been working there before her, but... wait a minute, she joined the same day the guild was made. "LIAR!" Grom, face faulted, and started to point at her, angry. "I WAS!" "Oh yeah, prove it!" Grom, coughs, and brings out a small purse. "Master loves money." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapter Category:Articles in process